Walking Away, Running Back
by Zanza8
Summary: Set after the end of the series. Jin and Mugen find Fuu, but things get complicated when Mugen falls sick.
1. Reunion

Fuu was in the kitchen picking up an order when she heard a familiar gruff voice and sighed. _That took long enough._ She went out in the dining area to see not only Mugen, but Jin, and a bright smile lit up her face. Dropping the customer's food unceremoniously in front of him, she went up to the two men and sat down across from them.

"I told you she'd be in a place like this," said the Ryukyuan, smirking.

"Hmmm."

Fuu smiled at them both. "I was expecting you a while ago."

"Yeah, well, we didn't think you'd wind up in a place like Goto." Mugen frowned. "Never had you figured for the city type."

The young woman shrugged. "I had to start over somewhere, didn't I? It just seemed easier to do that in a city than a village. At least here I don't stand out-I've been here a month and nobody has tried to kidnap me once."

Mugen grinned. "So how about some dumplings?"

Fuu looked at him sternly. "Are you planning to pay for them?"

"Nope."

Her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile. "What about you, Jin? Do you want some free food too?"

"No." Jin looked disapprovingly at Mugen. "Idiot. You have money. We're _both_ going to pay for our food, Fuu."

Fuu blinked in surprise. "You guys have money?"

"We got _jobs_, okay?" The Ryukyuan scowled. "Pretty boy is a guard for some local big shot and I'm working the docks. Satisfied?"

"Completely." Fuu stood up. "So what can I bring you?"

"I already told you. Dumplings!" Mugen shook his head in exasperation.

"What about you, Jin?"

"Tempura noodles with shrimp."

"Coming right up." She started away and Mugen grabbed her arm.

"Got any castella cake?" She nodded. "Might as well bring that too."

Fuu went to the kitchen to place the orders, then on a sudden impulse went to find the owner, Chimmoko. "Is it all right if I take the rest of the night off?"

The older woman smiled at the girl. She was shrewd in business, but she also had a very good heart. It had been Chimmoko who had found Fuu the little one-room house where she now lived. She had also advanced her a week's salary to get some new clothes when she first started working, and allowed Fuu to repay her at her own rate. And she had been a good listener when Fuu wanted to talk. Now she craned her neck to look at the two men-Jin ethereal as ever with his pale face and blue kimono and silences, Mugen earthy and rough with a vitality that almost crackled. "So these are the friends I've heard so much about?"

Fuu smiled and nodded happily. "I can't believe it's been almost two months since I saw them!"

Chimmoko looked puzzled. "I thought you said the three of you parted ways."

"We did." Fuu laughed at the look on Chimmoko's face. "I guess you had to be there. It wasn't the first time we'd split up-we always got back together pretty quick." She looked over fondly at Mugen and Jin. The samurai was waiting patiently for his food and the Ryukyuan was fidgeting, as always finding it hard to sit still. "It just took a little longer this time."

"In that case…." The restaurant owner went in the back and returned with a jug. "Have some sake on the house and make it a real celebration."

Fuu gave Chimmoko a quick hug and dropped the sake at Mugen and Jin's table on her way to the kitchen to pick up their food, grabbing a bowl of rice and some fried fish for herself. She was having such a good time being with her two friends again that it was a while before she realized Mugen wasn't eating.

She frowned. He always had such a big appetite-it had been quite inconvenient on the road when food was limited and she was fighting him for scraps. Now he was just sitting there, not even picking up his chopsticks. "Mugen, are you feeling all right?"

He looked surprised. "Never better. Why?"

"You're not eating."

Mugen looked down at his plate of dumplings as if he had only just realized it was there. "Guess I'm not hungry after all."

Jin eyed his companion keenly. "Does your head hurt again?"

Mugen looked daggers at Jin as Fuu turned to the samurai. "What do you mean, 'again,' Jin?"

Jin said coolly, "He's been having headaches for a couple of days. I told him he should go see a doctor but as usual he refuses sensible advice."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" declared Mugen, grabbing the jug of sake and cracking it open. "Come on, pretty boy, you and me. Let's see who gives out first."

Jin sighed but held out a small cup and the drinking match was on. Fuu sipped at a cup of tea and watched. They emptied the jug and she took it back to the kitchen, noticing when she returned to the table that Mugen was shivering.

"Mugen, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes! Stop nagging me, girl!" The Ryukyuan wrapped his arms around himself. "It's just cold in here."

"You're cold after drinking all that sake?" Fuu frowned and reached over to feel Mugen's forehead. Before he knocked her hand away she could feel that he didn't have a fever, but she was still concerned. He was shaking as if he was freezing to death and his eyes were glazed. "Chimmoko!"

The restaurant owner came over. "Something else I can get you?"

"Do you know any doctors?"

"I don't need a doctor," said Mugen weakly.

Chimmoko regarded the young man thoughtfully. "Maybe you'd better take him home. I can send a doctor."

"Where are you staying?" Fuu asked Jin as he pulled Mugen to his feet. The Ryukyuan didn't protest as his friend steadied him and that in itself was enough to decide Fuu. No matter what he said, Mugen was going to see a doctor tonight.

"I have a room at my employer's mansion." Jin frowned. "We can't take him there. He's staying down by the docks."

"The docks are over a mile away." Fuu shook her head. "We'll take him to my house-that's just a little way up the street. Chimmoko?"

The older woman was already at the door. "Go on. I'll send the doctor to you."

Mugen heard all this as if from a great distance. His first impulse was to complain, loudly and profanely, but he didn't have the strength and suddenly he was afraid. It was not the first time he had felt this bad-he'd been shot, and stabbed, and almost drowned, and even tortured, but those times were different. Then he knew what was wrong. To suddenly feel as if he was headed back to the Crow Men without facing an enemy he could fight was terrifying and he wondered if this was finally the time they would not throw him back. The cold closed around him and he moaned and pressed against Jin, seeking warmth. The samurai wrapped his arm around his friend's waist and said quietly, "You'll be all right, Mugen."

And the Ryukyuan felt so terrible he didn't even mind the reassurance.


	2. A Diagnosis

The doctor sat back, avoiding the eyes of the samurai and the girl. He hated to be the bearer of bad tidings, and yet….

He was impressed with the girl's house. It was in need of repair, but meticulously clean and the flower arrangement on the little table in the corner showed both taste and skill. The futon his patient lay on was old, but well aired. His patient…. "I'm afraid I can't give you any hope." The samurai watched him impassively, but the girl blanched and he automatically reached for her hand and patted it comfortingly.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

"He has paroxysmal fever. It comes from sleeping outside."

Fuu shook her head in confusion. "He's used to sleeping outside. We all are. Jin and me aren't sick."

The doctor sighed. "Nobody knows what causes it, or why some are affected and others are not. I only know that before I came to Goto, I saw it from time to time and it always came after people had been sleeping outside."

"You said before you came to Goto." Jin's voice was eerily calm. "You haven't seen it here?"

"No. How long has he been in the city?"

"We arrived over a week ago."

The doctor shook his head helplessly. "I really can't explain it. All I know is that this is paroxysmal fever."

Fuu said strongly, "Never mind what it's called or where it comes from. How is it cured?"

The doctor's hand tightened on hers. "I'm afraid there is no cure. This is a sickness that kills."

Now Jin's face lost what color it had. "There must be something."

"I've never seen anyone recover from it. First the chills, then fever-very bad fever. Then he will seem to get better for a few days, three or four, then the chills and fever will return. They usually die from the second attack, but even if they survive, a third attack will come and there's just so much the body can endure. I'm very sorry. Is he dear to you?"

Fuu and Jin stared at each other, bewildered by the sudden blow, then the samurai said flatly, "He is someone who has become necessary to us."

Fuu leaned over Mugen. He was unconscious, curled in a ball and shaking with cold, and she tucked the blankets more closely around him. "Haven't you even heard of anyone who got better?"

The doctor frowned thoughtfully. "My brother is also a doctor-he lives in Nagasaki and he wrote to me once about something the foreigners use for paroxysmal fever. They call it malaria. I didn't really think anything of it-who can believe anything foreigners say? Still, that is the only time I ever heard of anything that might help."

Chimmoko had come in at the tail end of the conversation and now she came forward and put an arm around Fuu, saying softly, "Maybe your samurai should go to Nagasaki."

Jin stared at his rough friend. "Even if I could get there and back in time, I have no money to pay for medicine."

"Neither do I." Fuu smoothed Mugen's blankets, her eyes desolate.

"Come back to the restaurant with me and I'll give you enough to take a boat to Nagasaki and buy the medicine when you get there." Jin and Fuu tore their eyes off Mugen and fixed them on Chimmoko. She gazed back calmly. "It doesn't sound like you have any time to waste."

Fuu shook her head. "Chimmoko, why would you do that for us? It's going to be a lot of money and it'll take me a really long time to pay it back."

"I don't want you to pay it back." Chimmoko sighed. "Fuu, I'm all alone in the world, but I had a husband once, and a daughter who would be just your age if she had lived….you even look a little like her…."

Suddenly a lot of things were clear to Fuu-why Chimmoko had always been so kind and helpful, and how important it was to allow her to help in this time of desperate need. The girl smiled at her boss, now another friend, and said, "Jin, go with her. And get back as soon as you can."

The doctor had been writing while the others talked and now he handed the samurai a piece of paper. "Here's my brother's name and address. If there really is some kind of medicine that can help your friend, he'll know where to get it."

Jin took the paper and tucked it away in his kimono, then knelt by Mugen, laying a gentle hand on the wild hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, then got to his feet and strode to the door. "Take care of him, Fuu."


	3. Waiting

The next few days were fraught with anxiety for Fuu. She kept a fire burning constantly in the stove, but no matter how hot the room got or how many blankets she piled on him, Mugen shook with cold, drifting in and out of consciousness. The chills finally stopped, only to be replaced with fever, and he thrashed around, raving in delirium and struggling against her when she bathed him in cold water in an attempt to bring his temperature down.

She was completely exhausted by the evening of the second day when Mugen's fever broke, the sweat pouring from him as he moaned with relief. Fuu woke from her light doze on the floor next to the futon and sat up, rubbing her eyes, then leaned over him. "Mugen?"

He gazed up at her, taking in her pallor and the shadows under her eyes and whispering, "You don't look so good, girl."

"Thank you very much," she said unsteadily. "That's the first thing you've said in days that sounds like you."

Mugen looked startled. "Days?"

Fuu nodded. "Do you remember coming to the restaurant?" He nodded. "You got sick."

"Yeah, I remember feeling cold…." He licked his lips. "I could use some water." She got a cup and helped him drink and he lay back, closing his eyes.

Fuu felt Mugen's face. His skin was damp and cool and she sighed, then said softly, "You had me pretty worried." There was no response-he had drifted off to a peaceful sleep and Fuu took the opportunity to clean up and prepare some food.

It was several hours before the Ryukyuan woke, but when he did he seemed more like his old self, sitting up and asking crankily, "What's a guy got to do to get fed around here?"

"You could try asking like a civilized person." Fuu didn't try to keep the annoyance out of her voice-she was too busy trying to remember everything the doctor had told her before he left. _If your friend survives this attack (he had paused at the stricken look on her face, then repeated resolutely) __**If**__ your friend survives this attack, he has to rest and build up his strength. Let him sleep as much as he wants, and try to get him to eat. I'm going to leave you with some herbs to strengthen his system and help his appetite-he won't like the taste of them but it's important that he takes them. _She brought a bowl of rice with slivers of fish and a brew of the herbs the doctor had left and Mugen fell on the food, then pushed it away after a few bites.

"What's the matter?" asked Fuu. He should be starving-it had been days since he had eaten.

"Doesn't taste right."

The girl picked up the rice and tasted it. "It's just fine, Mugen. Since when do you care about what something tastes like?" He shrugged and she looked at him in concern. His coppery skin had a grayish tinge and his eyes were still a little glassy. "The doctor said you need to eat. And he left some tea for you-here."

He took the cup and tasted it, then spat it out. "Tastes worse than your food."

"Mugen!" Fuu glared at him. "You drink that right now-all of it!"

He glared back but she didn't relent and he sighed and gulped the liquid down, grimacing. "That better be it, girl. I don't see why I should drink this stuff-I'm not sick anymore." Fuu's eyes filled with tears and he snarled, "Don't start whining. I still don't feel so hot-I don't need to hear you sniveling."

"Mugen."

There was something in her voice that stilled him and he said curtly, "Fine, what is it?"


	4. Thinking

Days passed in the little house. Mugen slept a lot, waking to complain that he didn't want anything when Fuu tried to coax him to eat. He usually managed a little food, but his appetite didn't pick up even with the doctor's teas and he was slowly losing weight. He had always been thin, but now all his bones were beginning to stick out.

He had never been so scared in his life. It wasn't death he was afraid of-he had faced it and nearly fallen to it so many times it had ceased to have any real meaning to him. It was being unable to fight against what was killing him that was so frightening. He would have liked to disbelieve Fuu about what the doctor said, but he could feel the truth in his body. It was in the fatigue that never went away no matter how much he slept, the taste in his mouth that tainted even the water he drank, the constant ache all through him. Always before when he felt this bad, he had planned what he was going to do to the person who had put him on his back or reveled in the thought that he had finished them off. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

Mugen hated feeling so helpless and he took it out on Fuu. She was unfailingly patient with his outbursts and that aggravated him too. She was always so nice, although to be fair, a new concept, he had to admit she had always been that way. It gave him a strange feeling to think of how sad she looked when she told him what was wrong with him-almost as if she couldn't bear the thought of him dying. Maybe she couldn't. Mugen had never forgotten that night by the river when Sara was about to kill him and Fuu threw herself across him, begging for his life. He had always wondered how she knew Sara wouldn't kill her too. And now she was working herself to death taking care of him and he was probably going to die no matter what she did and for some reason he was finding it upsetting to see her so tired and worried over him.

He heard her come in and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, and she came over and knelt by the futon, stroking his hair back from his forehead. "Mugen?"

He sighed. Why couldn't she just leave him to die in peace? Opening his eyes, he growled, "I ain't hungry."

Fuu smiled. "I know, but I want you to try anyway." She had made some of those tiny dumplings he liked so much and he sat up slowly and reached for one. He chewed it and swallowed it, nauseated by the bad taste in his mouth, and shook his head.

"I can't, girl."

"Then have some tea."

"No!"

She looked at him sternly and he backed down, took the cup she offered and swallowed the contents, then ate another dumpling. He shook his head at more, and Fuu remembered the day they met and he demanded fifty dumplings to get rid of some rough customers in the teahouse she was working at. The thought of how strong and healthy he had been overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes for a moment, then said with forced brightness, "It's been five days since Jin left-I bet he'll be back any minute. Once you get the right medicine, you'll feel a lot better."

Mugen shrugged. "Or he won't get back in time and I won't last much longer." He saw the pain in Fuu's eyes and cursed himself. He just didn't want her to get her hopes up-he didn't like to think of her crying over him any more than she already had. He cast about for something nice to say-not his forte, but he had to try. That grinding pain was back in his head and he didn't think it would be much longer before he had another attack. This could be the last time he was with Fuu and he was tired of laying around while she slaved over him. Then inspiration struck. "Isn't tonight a full moon?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, then she smiled, remembering how tuned he was to nature. "Yes, it is."

"Let's go outside and look at it."

"You're in no shape to go anywhere." Fuu started to stand up and Mugen reached over and caught her arm.

"Come on, girl. It ain't gonna matter one way or the other if I go out for a little while."

Fuu bit her lip. What he said was true and maybe it would do him good to get some fresh air. "You're not walking around outside and that's final. What you _can_ do is sit on the porch. We can still see the moon from there." She gave him a take-it-or-leave-it look and Mugen grinned, knowing when he was outmatched.


	5. A Question

They sat on the porch looking up at the moon and Fuu marveled at how the dim light restored a semblance of health to Mugen's face, softening the gauntness and giving his skin a glow. Even his eyes looked brighter. He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "This ain't a bad place you got here. And that old broad…."

"You mean my boss, Chimmoko?"

Mugen grinned at the exasperation in Fuu's voice. "That's the one. She's all right? Pays you regular? Don't try to make you be _nice_ to the customers?"

Fuu shook her head. "From anyone else that would sound like concern."

"Don't get all mushy on me, okay? It's just good to know you landed on your feet." He sat up, rubbing his temples and the girl's heart sank.

"Does your head hurt?" He sighed and nodded. "When did it start?"

"A while ago."

"And you wanted to come outside?"

"Yeah, well, like I said, what difference could it make?" He was shivering again and she pulled him to his feet and helped him back inside to the futon. He was shaking so hard the whole room seemed to quiver and he moaned as she laid him down. "I'm cold. I'm so cold…."

"Hang on." Fuu grabbed the blankets and threw them over him, then closed the door and windows and started a fire in the stove. The room started to heat up and she knelt next to Mugen, taking his hand. "Is that better?"

"No," he said miserably. Her eyes filled with tears and when one spilled he raised a shaking hand and brushed it away. "Don't cry, Fuu."

The use of her name had the opposite effect he intended and she buried her face in the futon, sobbing as if her heart were breaking. She quickly regained control of herself and sat up again, wiping her face and trying to smile. "Sorry. You just never called me by my name before. I didn't know you knew what it was."

"Is that any way to talk to a sick man?" Mugen hugged his knees to his chest, his teeth chattering. His mind was starting to wander. "There's something….I always wanted to know…."

"What?" Fuu leaned over him. "What, Mugen?"

"Remember….the river?" She looked puzzled and he tried to concentrate. "Sara….by the river?" She nodded. "Why'd you do it, Fuu? How….how did you know…." He closed his eyes and his voice dropped. "She wouldn't….wouldn't kill you too?"

"I didn't know." Mugen's eyes opened and he gazed up at her and Fuu said softly, "I didn't know if she would kill me or not."

"Then….why…." He was fading and Fuu squeezed his hand.

"You were worth it, Mugen."

Their eyes locked and he smiled a little before slipping into unconsciousness.


	6. Jin Returns

The sun was coming up as Jin walked into the little house, blinking tiredly at his two friends. Fuu was stretched on the floor next to Mugen, sound asleep, and the Ryukyuan….

Jin bent over him. Mugen was shaking as if he were naked in a snowstorm. His eyes opened and he looked up at his friend without recognition, then fell back into the blizzard that was consuming him. The samurai took a moment to compose himself, then shook Fuu awake.

She sat up, turning automatically to Mugen as if to reassure herself he was still there, then threw her arms around Jin. "You're back!"

"I would think that was obvious," he said dryly. He held up a heavy parcel. "I have the medicine."

Fuu grabbed the package and tore it open, looking up in surprise. "This looks like tree bark."

"It is." Jin sat down wearily. "It's called cinchona and it comes all the way from Peru-that's the only place in the world where it grows."

She shook her head. "What do we do with it?"

"It has to be boiled in water-let it simmer for an hour, then give Mugen a cup every hour until the symptoms go away. After that he drinks a cup three times a day for a week." Jin got to his feet and took the package. "I'll take care of that. You stay with him."

An hour later Jin brought the first cup to Fuu. Mugen was conscious but too weak to drink from the cup and Fuu spooned a little of the liquid into him. He retched and brought it right back up and she looked helplessly at Jin. "Does it taste that bad?"

The samurai frowned and took the cup, trying a cautious sip, then gagged. "I'm afraid it does." They read the same thought in each other's eyes-if Mugen couldn't keep the medicine down, it might as well not be there.

Fuu's jaw set and she pulled the Ryukyuan into her arms, whispering, "Mugen, listen to me. This is the only thing that can save you-you've got to drink it and you've got to hold it. Do you understand?"

He looked up at her, struggling to focus on her face, his lips moving soundlessly. Then he nodded once and Fuu reached for the cup and the spoon. Jin handed them to her and she gave Mugen another dose. He clutched at her, his whole body shuddering with the effort to keep down the bitter liquid tearing at his insides, then opened his mouth again. Her tears fell freely as she gave him the rest of the cup, then she dropped it and held him tightly, begging him to hold on while Jin averted his eyes from the emotion in her face.

They lost track of time as Jin kept the cups coming and Fuu fed them to Mugen, each one as hard as the first. The sun went down and Jin lit a couple of candles as the room grew dark. The hours passed like a bad dream until just before dawn, when Fuu became aware of a change in Mugen.

His body grew very still and his skin began to cool off. Too moved for tears, she laid him back on the futon and gently straightened the blankets. Jin approached with another cup as she bent over the Ryukyuan, kissing him softly on the forehead and whispering, "I'll always love you, Mugen."

The samurai felt his strength go and he sat down abruptly next to Fuu, his whole body bowed under the weight of his sorrow. He reached out a trembling hand to Mugen, patting his shoulder, and the Ryukyuan stirred and mumbled something. Jin was so startled he almost dropped the cup and he had to try twice to form words before any sound came out. "He's still alive?"

Fuu took Jin's hand, her smile glorious in the growing light of the dawn. "The chills are gone and he has no fever. I think he's going to make it!"


	7. Two Friends

Jin pulled Mugen's arm across his shoulders, wrapped his other arm around his friend's waist, and half-carried him out the door to the plum tree in Fuu's back yard. It was a measure of the Ryukyuan's new perspective that not only did he not grumble at the help, he was actually grateful for it. The samurai settled him against the tree and Mugen leaned back, taking in deep breaths.

It was only two days since his symptoms had abated and he was a shadow of his former self, but he could feel his health returning. The very world looked different to him, colors brighter, flowers sweeter, birdsong more melodious than he had ever known. It wouldn't last-he had known this marvelous sensitivity on other occasions when he had been wounded and was first able to be up and around, but never with this intensity.

The Ryukyuan looked over at Jin, sitting on the grass a few feet away. The samurai was as self-contained as ever and Mugen smiled to himself, then said gruffly, "I suppose Fuu will nag me about thanking you for going to Nagasaki."

"No thanks are necessary," said Jin serenely. "It was a purely selfish act to spare myself grief at your untimely death."

Mugen blinked. He supposed that was as close as Jin could get to saying that he was glad Mugen was alive, just as the comment about Fuu was the closest the Ryukyuan could get to thanking his friend for saving his life.

"I suppose I'll have to find another job." Mugen sighed. "Too bad-I had a good deal on the docks. They let me take a boat out whenever I wanted to."

"Your job will be waiting for you," said Jin. "So will mine. The night I left for Nagasaki, Fuu's boss Chimmoko promised to let our employers know what happened. I checked in with both of them today. We won't be paid for the time, of course, but we are welcome back when we are ready."

"Really?" Mugen smiled. "The old broad did that for us? She's all right."

"She is indeed. I'm pleased Fuu found such a good person to work for."

"Where is that girl, anyway? I'm starving."

Jin started to get up. "She went shopping, but she left some dried fish and rice balls."

"I ain't hungry enough to want you waiting on me!" Mugen rested his head against the tree. "You don't always got to be so accommodating, pretty boy."

"Oh, I wasn't going to be." Jin's voice was dry as he settled back down. "If you want a snack you'll have to go get it yourself."

"Figures you'd be useless," said Mugen lazily.

"And I'm not surprised you're as demanding and petulant as ever." They went back and forth, sparring in their old way but without any of the old animosity. _How does a man tell another man he loves him except by insulting the hell out of him?_ They would never admit they cared, but they said it every day anyway.


	8. A Revelation

Fuu came back to the little house loaded with all the ingredients for her favorite dishes. She would have liked to make something special for Mugen and Jin but there was nothing they wouldn't eat, although the Ryukyuan did have a weakness for castella cake. She had bought a good big one and was looking forward to the evening.

She heard the two men going at it as she put the food down in her little kitchen and she smiled. Jin had been so exhausted, first from his long trip, then from the hours of preparing medicine, that when he finally got to lie down he hadn't moved for a day and a night. Mugen had also fallen into such a deep sleep that it was an effort to rouse him to take the medicine, which he still had trouble holding down. Now that they were both rested it was good to hear them getting back to normal and she went out to the yard. "Hey, you two! I'm fixing supper."

"So?" Mugen waved his hand as if shooing a fly. "Tell us when it's ready."

"Honestly…." The girl fumed as she stomped back to the kitchen. "You'd think even Mugen could show a little gratitude...or at least not be so obnoxious!" She measured and stirred and chopped and fried and an hour later shrieked out the window, "It's ready!"

"That girl is shrill." Mugen got to his feet, holding onto the tree trunk, and took a hesitant step, then his head spun. Jin had been watching without seeming to watch and he moved with his usual speed and caught his friend as he pitched forward. The Ryukyuan shook his head to clear it, nodded at Jin, and let the samurai help him back to the house.

Mugen sat against the wall and watched as Jin helped Fuu with the food. She really was a good cook-something she had not had much opportunity to demonstrate on their travels, and the three of them ate in a companionable silence, enjoying each other's company without the need for words. The two men were delighted when she brought out the castella cake, making short work of it, then Jin helped Mugen over to the futon while Fuu started to clean up.

"Fuu." Jin sat by Mugen and beckoned to her. "There is something the three of us need to talk about."

"Can't it wait?" The Ryukyuan yawned. "I'm really beat."

"I've been waiting." Jin was silent for a moment, arranging his thoughts as Fuu sat across from him and Mugen. "It's about your health, Mugen."

"What?" The Ryukyuan had been sprawled comfortably, but now he sat up, scowling. "I've been taking that nasty stuff three times a day, just like you said. What more do you want?"

"Mugen." Jin sounded like a parent talking to a fractious child. "The foreign doctor I got the medicine from had some more information about your illness." He took a deep breath. Both Mugen and Fuu were staring at him now. "He had several patients with malaria and he said it doesn't go away."

A chill ran down Fuu's spine. "Doesn't go away….but Mugen's not sick anymore! He's getting stronger every day! He's…."

"Sitting right here." Mugen leaned forward. "Well, go on, pretty boy. If you got more bad news, just spit it out."

Jin sighed. "It's not _all_ bad news. The doctor said malaria never goes away, but with the medicine his patients are living normal lives."

Mugen's eyes widened. "You mean I got to drink that stuff for the rest of my life?" He started swearing and Fuu cut him off.

"Be quiet! Let Jin tell us everything the doctor said."

The samurai bowed to her slightly. "Thank you, Fuu. Mugen, the doctor said you would know what it feels like when an attack is coming on-you need to use the medicine when you feel that, and just until you feel better. There are no guarantees, but he said if you responded well to it, it would probably keep working for you and you shouldn't get very sick again."

Mugen digested this, then asked coldly, "And just how often am I going to get these attacks?"

"That's impossible to say. The doctor had one patient who needed to use the medicine at least once a year, and another patient who went many years between attacks."

"But I'm still sick and I'm never going to get better," said Mugen bitterly.

"In between attacks you'll be as strong as ever. You'll be able to do everything you've always done."

"I wondered why you got so much of that bark," said Fuu. "There must still be a couple of pounds of it."

Jin nodded. "You should always have a good supply, Mugen. There's enough for now, but…."

The Ryukyuan threw himself down on the futon, rolling over to face the wall, and the samurai fell silent. He looked at Fuu and she got to her feet and went out to the porch. Jin hesitated, then followed her.

"It'll be all right, Jin," she whispered. "Why don't you go home now and I'll see you tomorrow."


	9. Talking

Fuu watched Jin until he was out of sight, then she went back inside. Mugen hadn't moved and she gazed at him a moment, then went about cleaning up. After she finished, she changed into her sleeping kimono, blew out the candles, and slipped into the futon, pressing against Mugen's back and putting an arm around him.

His eyes popped and he sat up. "Fuu, what the hell?"

She reached for him and pulled him down. He tried to resist but was too weak and he lay there, still facing the wall. They were both silent for a long moment, then Fuu said quietly, "I know what's bothering you, Mugen, and it doesn't matter."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"I think it would bother me too." Fuu's voice was very thoughtful. "To find out I have a sickness that will never get better, and to have to keep medicine around for the rest of my life-that's pretty bad. Especially for a strong man like you. I bet you've never been sick a day in your life, have you?"

"I've been sick. Just not like this. Not like….forever."

"It doesn't matter, Mugen."

"It does," he said sullenly. "I thought….I thought maybe things could be….different now."

"Different?"

Mugen swallowed hard, a knot in his stomach. "I was pretty out of it, but I remember asking you about Sara." His voice was very soft. "You said you didn't know if she was going to kill you too."

"I didn't."

His voice became almost inaudible. "You said I was worth it."

"You are." Fuu pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "Worth it all. Worth more."

Mugen rolled over to face her. "Yeah, but you couldn't….not somebody who's always going to be getting sick…."

"Couldn't what? Love you?" He didn't answer and Fuu touched his scarred cheek, remembering him coming through the door of the ruined church to save her, blood dripping from the fresh wounds on his face. Even if he never said the words, she could see a declaration of love every time she looked at him. "I do love you, Mugen. I've loved you for a long time. Nothing will ever change that."

The Ryukyuan felt the tiniest spark of hope. In all his wild life, nobody had ever cared about him until there was Jin and Fuu. He knew his sickness wouldn't matter to Jin, but he wouldn't be living with the man. Jin wasn't the one who would be affected by it if he had another attack. Well, he would be upset if Mugen got sick again-in his heart the Ryukyuan knew that was true, but it was one thing to be someone's friend. It was a different thing for a man and a woman. Fuu was some kind of woman, though. She tricked him into going with her on her quest, nagged him, fought him for food, nursed him back to health when he was hurt, threw herself in front of a sword to protect him. Now she was saying she loved him. "So you want to stay with me? Even though I'd be a lot of trouble?"

"Oh, you've always been a lot of trouble, Mugen." Her voice sounded like she was suppressing laughter. "This is nothing to all the trouble you've been to me."

"Is that so?" He took a deep breath and said with elaborate casualness, "I suppose next you'll want me to marry you."

Once upon a time, Fuu had thought of how the man she loved would ask her to share her life with him. There had been flowers, and starlight, and eloquent speeches, and he had been tall and handsome and very rich. This roundabout proposal from a scruffy ex-pirate was about as far from that little girl's fantasy as she was from the child she had once been. Mugen was not the prince of her fantasies, but he was the man of her dreams. "We can get married, Mugen."

The Ryukyuan felt a warm glow in his heart-an unfamiliar feeling, but a very good one. He wrapped his arms around Fuu, sighing contentedly. "Just don't dye your teeth, okay, Fuu?"

"All married women dye their teeth. Don't you want people to know I belong to you?"

Mugen said darkly, "Anybody tries to make a move on you is going to know you belong to me." He was very tired now but he wanted to say one more thing. "I love your smile just the way it is."

Even though it was too dark to see, Fuu smiled at him. "And me too?"

"And you too."


	10. Epilogue

Shino slowed down and Jin turned to her, taking her hand. "It's not much farther, but we can stop if you want to rest."

"I'm not tired." She tried to smile. "I'm still having trouble believing this is real. Ever since you came to the shelter, I've felt like I'm watching a dream."

He smiled gently. "I feel the same way. I wasn't sure you would want to come with me-we never had a chance to talk about the future."

She said gravely, "I was hoping to open a grilled eel stand, but I suppose I can do that and still be your wife."

Jin wrapped his arms around Shino and held her close. "I suppose you can."

She smiled brightly up at him, then broke away and continued down the road. "So tell me some more about our house."

"I have already told you everything there is to tell."

"Tell me again."

Jin sighed. "It's very small-only one room, but there is enough land to expand it. We share the back with Mugen and Fuu-when I told them I was leaving to get you, Fuu made us pull down the fence that separated the yards, so now it's one big back yard."

"And your friends?"

Jin regarded Shino with amusement. "I have already told you everything there is to tell about them too."

She took his hand. "Tell me again."

"They have been married for two years. They have no children yet, but one is on the way. You will like Fuu, but Mugen is more of an acquired taste." They turned a last corner and saw the two little houses side by side. Both were lit up and Jin smiled to himself. It was like Fuu to want to make his house look welcoming for Shino. He saw her now at the door of her own house and she caught sight of him at the same moment.

"Mugen! They're here!"

Fuu ran out to embrace Jin and take Shino by the hand. Mugen followed, grumbling, "I can see they're here. You are one shrill woman, do you know that?"

Fuu led Shino into Jin's house. "I'm so glad to meet you at last. Jin….well, he didn't _talk_ a lot about you. He doesn't talk a lot about anything. But I know he's been missing you and he'll be so happy now that you're here."

The two men came in and Jin looked around. Fuu had decorated the house with flowers and there was a new folding screen by the big futon in the corner. She smiled at the samurai. "It's a combination wedding and housewarming gift."

"So do we get to eat now?" asked Mugen.

Fuu rolled her eyes. "Yes. Go get the food."

"_Get_ the food? You mean bring it over here?" Fuu gave her husband a look and he grinned wickedly. "I mean, yes, my dear."

She laughed. "Help him, Jin.

"Yeah, pretty boy-I can't carry it all by myself."

They went out and Shino said shyly, "Jin didn't tell me very much about you and your husband, but he did say you're expecting a child."

Fuu smoothed the front of her kimono. "It's not showing much yet, but the doctor says I'm more than two months along."

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care what it is." Fuu laughed. "Mugen says he wants a girl-he says a little Mugen would be too much to handle."

Shino laughed with her as Mugen and Jin came in, loaded with baskets and bottles.

"Sounds like we should have just stayed at my place," growled the Ryukyuan. "They got a hen party going already."

"Hmmm."

The men dropped their burdens on the floor and Mugen rubbed his temples. Instantly Fuu was at his side. "Does your head hurt?"

"A little." She started for the door and he grabbed her wrist. "It's not that kind of headache, Fuu. It's just because I'm hungry. Relax, will you?" He saw the bewildered look on Shino's face and turned to Jin. "She doesn't know?"

The samurai shook his head. "I wasn't sure if you would want her to."

The Ryukyuan shrugged. "She's family now. Go ahead and tell her."

"First let's get started." Fuu was already arranging the food on little tables. "You're not the only one who's hungry, Mugen."

They all sat down and took some food, then Jin said, "Mugen has paroxysmal fever. He almost died from an attack of it two years ago when we first came to Goto." Shino poured him some tea and he sipped it. "The foreigners have a medicine for it, but it doesn't cure it permanently. There is always the danger of another attack."

Fuu took up the story. "We always have the medicine on hand. So far he hasn't had another attack, but it starts with a bad headache. The doctor said as long as he takes the medicine, it should keep him from getting sick again."

Shino looked sympathetically at Mugen. "I'm sorry. It must be difficult to have a situation like that."

"No, what's difficult is the way these two start fussing every time I have a twinge," he growled.

"We only fuss because we care," said Fuu indignantly.

"We could just let you take care of yourself," said Jin calmly.

Fuu nodded. "And if we did, you know what would happen."

Mugen snarled, "I'd be just fine taking care of myself!"

Jin shook his head. "You've always been hopeless."

Fuu agreed. "Completely."

The three of them bickered back and forth, breaking off to smile at Shino and press food and tea on her, and she watched them with a warm feeling in her heart. Mugen might be an acquired taste, and this was certainly the oddest group of people she had ever seen, but one thing was crystal clear. She belonged to a family.


End file.
